Living with My Vampire Family
by Mrs.EmmettCullen168
Summary: Bella and Edward have fraternal twins...after they are both vampires. How does this affect their the twins lives, and how do they live with a coven of vampires?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I could not sleep, and came up with this idea. I really hope you all like it. :D

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the plot are characters from the _Twilight_ saga. : (

* * *

Eleanor POV—

No one knew how my twin brother, Theodore, and I were conceived, not even my parents. I was told the huge secret of the family when I was old enough to know not to tell anyone: my whole family was made up of vampires.

My family was, and still is perplexed on how I came to be. There were no records of two vampires having a child, ever. When I was told this, I felt like a total freak, but did not care. In fact, I _liked_ being a daughter of vampires. The weirdest part was that both my brother and I were humans, not vampires. Of course, we inherited some traits vampires would have. Both of us were pale but could pass off as part albino (which would not be lying), we both were faster than the kids in our classes—winning races was our hobby—we even had faster reflexes, we were both quite beautiful if you ask me, and we usually ate our meats rare.

I figured that this vampire business was the reason why no one in my family aged, and why everyone was gorgeous. My father, Edward, had messy bronze hair and a face that could melt the heart…and sensible choices (so says mom). My mother, Bella, has long, dark brown hair and had all the human boys going after her.

My mother warned me, being the girl, how annoyingly stubborn teenage boys can be. My mom always told me the story of how she met my dad, and how all the boys in her year would practically drool over her. She told me that she and dad would have to approve of my boyfriends before I got close to them.

We had just arrived in the dreary town of Forks, Washington. Before getting out of the car, I took a sweeping look around and immediately knew I would hate this place. I will not lie, it is very pretty, but I wanted to move somewhere _dry_ for once. I knew the family could not go out in the sun, but that does not mean I could not go out in the sun. No matter how many times my brother and I pleaded with our parents to move somewhere dry, they said no. Forks was my new, personal hell.

Theodore POV—

_Great_ I thought _another soggy, green place with no sun._ Oh how I wanted to live somewhere in the sun before my human life was over. When my twin sister, Eleanor, and I were ten our parents decided to tell us why they never aged. After they had explained that they were vampires, my sister and I began to fire questions at our parents. They seemed surprised to find my sister and I to take the news of our parents being non-human pretty damn well, if I say so myself. In truth, we knew there was something different about our parents; we just did not know what it was.

For the first few years of our life our "grandparents" would take, and pick us up from school. These two seemed the only people in our family to look old enough to be our parents. There was 

absolutely no way we were going to say that our real parents look not a day over seventeen, and that they've been like that our whole lives. As we moved from place to place, each person who picked/dropped us off for school changed. If it was someone other than Esme or Carlisle, then the person would assume the role of an older sibling.

When my Eleanor and I started going to high school, we went to school with our "siblings," and went home with our "siblings." Now my sister and I are seventeen and take the part of the twins in the Cullen's adopted family. We all consisted of Carlisle and Esme, the parents/ guardians and the ones who supported the family; Rosalie and Emmett, most of us think that the pair are total opposites, Rose is mature and Emmett is, well, a giant kid. He is the most immature person in the family, but that's why we all love him. There's Alice and Jasper, the psychic and emotion-reader. These two are the ones that I get along with the most, like _real_ brother and sister, not uncle and aunt. Bella and Edward are my biological parents. My mother and father had Ellie and me after both of them were vampires. We all thought that it was not possible for vampires to even produce offspring, or that their…um…parts still worked. But none the less, my twin and I were still conceived and are young and healthy. And finally there is Eleanor and me, Theodore. We are the actual twins, not the fake ones Rose and Jaz pretend to be. The two of us abhor our names, mainly because they are so old fashioned, and that we get made fun of a lot for having them. We both prefer Ellie and Teddy.

Edward POV—

Settling into the white mansion that we Cullens occupied about fifty years ago took a surprising amount of time. Then again, we had all of Alice's clothes, and Rosalie's clothes, and Emmett's electronic collection. Not to mention the furniture, and the two humans that went at, well, human pace (rather slow). It was finally Monday when we finished. _Time for school_ I thought.

Eleanor POV—

We arrived at Forks High school in our different vehicles. Rose, Em, Jaz, and Alice all took Rosalie's amazing red convertible, while mom, dad, Teddy, and I took dad's silver Volvo that has evolved thanks to Rose's expertise. I knew what was in store, stares and glares with the rare bold person asking us Cullens and Hales out.

We pushed open the administration office and got the information that we needed. After getting our schedules, we went our separate ways. Of course, the vampire Cullens got put into the very advanced classes, while my brother and I got the normal-advanced classes. As soon as I entered my first period physics class, I took my slip to the teacher. With one sweep of the room, I realized the girls were outnumbered by the guys. There were about four girls, and around twenty guys. As I took my seat I got unfriendly glares from the girls, and disturbing glances from the guys. As the minute bell rang, a boy slid into the seat beside me. Taking one look, I realized he looked very familiar.

Theodore POV—

God I hate school. I was forbidden to go out for sports, seeing how I was inhumanly fast, and I got all the gawks from the girls. Gross. I had been in very few serious relationships in the past, I was not allowed to date much or go out much at all. My parents thought I was so immature that I would go out to a party, get drunk, and spill our secret. They knew me all too well. I would definitely go to a party, get tipsy, but I'm not so sure about saying our secret. Then again, I would never know because it has never happened.

I entered my first class: English. I really hated English; I preferred math and science for some reason. I think it has to do with the fact that the work had more to do with numbers than words. Sure I liked to read, but dissecting frogs was so much more fun (especially with all the squealing and such). Laughing at an old memory, I approached the teacher's desk. As soon as she said her name, I forgot it because I really did not care all that much. I looked around the classroom for an empty seat, and found one in the back corner, _perfect_.

I was grateful when the lunch bell rang, knowing I would be sitting with my family. I bought a lunch for both my sister and I and found the seat that my family was sitting at. On my way to the table, I could not help but hear the gossip going around the school like an epidemic. I heard all the students say "did you see them?" and all the girls squeal "did you see the bronze-haired one?" I rolled my eyes when I heard stuff like that and got really grossed out. To think, they were all drooling over my _dad_! Then I passed by a bunch of horn-dog guys whispering "did you see that brunette?" this one made me gag, they were talking about my mother. Gross. But then again, if I was not my mom's son, I probably would have thought she was hot too. But still, it was still unnerving to hear people gushing over my parents.

Finally reaching the table, I plopped down in the seat next to Eleanor. I must have had a disgusted look on my face because mom, being momish, asked me what was wrong. I just told her to ask dad, he could read minds and he could fill her in. mom had the power to become invisible at will, we all guessed it was because it was like she was invisible before she was changed. After dad had finished explaining what all the disgusting teenagers were thinking about, we all shuddered at the thoughts.

Lunch was signaled to an end by a screeching bell, causing me to jump and receiving laughs from my aunts and uncles.

_Time for physics_.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is too short for your liking, but hey, it's the first chapter. So please review, I _need_ to know what you all think of this story. I would like at least four reviews before I even consider writing another chapter. And if I do somehow get those four reviews, I will write as soon as possible. THANK YOU :D


	2. Baseball and Love at first sight?

Sorry for the long wait :D

Disclaimer: I, of course, am not the creator the wonderful _Twilight_ saga.

* * *

Eleanor POV—

I was trying really hard to remember who the familiar boy was, that is until the bell rang. I slowly put my books in my bag, when I heard the wolf-whistling. I turned around to see a rich-white-boy trying to look "cool" by sagging and placing his hat askew on his head. (A/N: Sorry if that hurt anyone's feelings; I just see them all the time, and it looks really dorky.) I kept walking, ignoring the vulgar comment. As soon as I was out in the hall, I heard yet another whistle. Only this time, there were numerous ones. I was beginning to get pissed off, I checked my outfit: normal jeans, T-shirt under a plain, black sweatshirt. I did not get what was so interesting about me. When the whistling started up again, I wanted to hit something, or one. I turned around to see who the source of the noise was coming from, I found him: the same immature dumbass from class. I walked back to him with a perfectly calm face. He cracked a smile, trying to be sexy; but really he just looked like he smelled something bad. I leaned in close, to get his hopes up, and slapped him.

The shock that showed on his face was priceless. The people passing by doubled over in laughter as I walked away smiling in satisfaction. I got cheers from nearly everyone that saw the incident and an occasional pat on the back. I walked into the cafeteria and sat at the table my parents were sitting at. When Teddy walked up to the table with our food, he had a disgusted look on his face. Mom, being the caring one, asked what was wrong.

I was trying not to laugh as dad told us why Teddy was grossed out. I had to admit, it was hilarious to hear people say my parents were hot. I giggled as I thought of someone saying "dude, your mom's hot!" or "Omigosh, your dad is _gorgeous_!" of course, I would never tell anyone about that.

My daydreaming was interrupted by the shrill bell signaling lunch was coming to an end. I said bye to everyone but Alice since we had PE together. Again, I was not like most girls, I absolutely adored PE and sports. I think I like exercising because I could always feel calm and confident about myself (probably has to do with the fact that exercising releases endorphins). On the way to the gym, Aunt Alice babbled on about her classes and how they were just as boring as they were when she first started school. I laughed when I heard that, _school would never change_ I thought. I was right, no matter how many times someone went through school, it would still be boring.

After the gym coach gave us our PE uniforms, Alice and I quickly changed. While walking out of the changing rooms, both of us got more glares from the girls and gawks from the boys. I knew one day I would have to play with the minds of all the boys. As soon as I thought this, I heard a squeal from none other than Alice. I knew right then that she would help me, in fact we would convince every girl in the family to do so.

The teacher called us in order and told us we were starting softball/ baseball. I heard the loud groans from the girls behind me, and many of the boys hissed "yes". I was excited, I loved this 

sport and I knew Alice did too, especially when the whole vamp gang would play. Coach told us to split up into two groups: the beginners, and the advanced. Alice and I were the only girls who joined the advanced group, and got surprised stares from about everyone. The gym teacher told us to go warm up before starting our game.

After marking the bases, we started a game of indoor baseball. Alice and I decided to be opponents because it would be fair. My team got to be the "away" team, so we batted first.

"Who wants to bat first?" I asked all the boys on my team.

A boy, who, I guess, wanted my attention decided to go up. "Right, what's your name?"

"Uh, Bradley." He winked at me, which just caused me to laugh at this guy's stupid attempts to flirt.

"Alright, go."

Alice pitched the ball, swing and a miss. Second pitch: strike. Third pitch, swing and a miss: out. Another boy decided to go next, again to show off. _Ha, this is hilarious_, I thought. Another strikeout. I rolled my eyes, and went up to bat. Alice pitched, blowing the ball right past me, strike one. Smiling, I stepped up to the plate again. The pitch, swing, crack. The ball bounced off my bat and soared over the heads of the fielders and ricocheted off all the walls. I cheered and grinned as I made my way around the bases.

When I reached home plate, I was greeted by the guys. Grinning like fools, we went back to our makeshift dugout: the bench. Another boy went up to bat, only to get out. As our team was taking the "field" I was trying, without success, to suppress my laughter.

Since I hated playing pitcher, I decided to go in the outfield. The first batter came up; he hit a crappy grounder to the first baseman and got out. _God, these guys at this school SUCK at sports_, I thought. The second guy that came up struck out _figures_. Third up was Alice. She grinned and pointed to the outfield saying she was going to hit the ball out there. Sure enough, the first pitch she swung and hit the ball to the outfield. The ball went to the _opposite_ side of the field, away from me. The boy scrambled for the ball, but I got there first. I threw it into the infield, stopping Alice at third. The third baseman took off his glove to shake his hand after he caught the ball I threw.

"Nice throw there!"

"Thank you!" I emphasized the 'you', which caused the loser to blush. Snickering to myself, I went back to my position. The fourth batter got out easily, the first inning was over.

The game went on like this for another four innings before coach told us to go change. After Alice and I changed and got out of the locker room, we got praises from the boys. We smiled and 

accepted them, knowing our secret. Dear ol' auntie and I went our separate ways, her to her art class, mine to French.

Teddy's POV—

I walked into physics, knowing I was going to be bored as hell. I shuffled to the teacher's desk and got my form signed. Mr. Physics-teacher told me to take a seat in the back; I did as I was told. As the minute-bell rang, a girl walked through the door. She did not gawk as other girls (and some boys) did, but looked at me briefly before taking her seat right next to me. i ran my fingers through my brown hair and introduced myself. With a mumbled "I'm Ariel," she was silent. I was captivated by her appearance. She looked so sweet, innocent, and pretty, just sitting there. Her hair was in a long braid down her back, and her hazel eyes captivated me. Though she only looked at me once during the whole class, I was antsy and anxious to talk to her. I put my books away when the bell rang, but when I turned around, she was not there. Overly mildly surprised (A/N: did that make any sense?), I walked to my next class. The rest of the day went by in a blur; all I could think about was Ariel and her hazel eyes. She was most certainly not like most other girls.

Ariel's POV—

I walked into my advanced physics class to see a handsome brown haired boy sitting at my lab table. I stared for all of ten seconds before I looked away. I was in shock: no one was ever this good looking in Forks, Washington. _This is going to be a hard school year_.

A/N: People, please! Review. I got plenty of hits, but no reviews. What's up with that? PLEEEEEEAAASSSSSEEEEEEEE review -gives best puppy dog eyes that would put Alice to shame-


	3. Plan in Action

A/N: I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews by the way :D

Disclaimer: how many times do i have to say that i don't own _Twilight_?

* * *

Ellie POV—

Finally the day was almost over. I swear the first day of school always seems the longest. The stares and gawking gets to me, it's not like I'm a piece of meat or something. Well technically I am, but that's beside the point. Didn't all the students at _every_ school learn when they were like five that staring was rude? I mean, how could someone forget such a phrase? Personally, I think staring should be banned, but then there would be no entertainment in our lives. _Ha-ha_.

I picked up my bag and practically sprinted to dad's car as soon as the bell rang. Luckily I didn't get many perverted looks from hormone-raging boys. Since I decided to play with their minds earlier, I would follow up on that plan. Before I walked up to the car, I flipped my hair and winked at a boy passing by. The look on his face was priceless, can someone say Kodak moment?

Mom, dad, and Teddy seemed to be taking their sweet time to get to the car. I huffed loudly and decided to perch myself on the roof, I knew this would make mom and dad mad, but this is what they get for making me wait. After about five minutes on the roof of the car, the three of them came up to the car. I got disapproving looks as I climbed into the back seat of the Volvo. As soon as Teddy and I were buckled in, we sped out of the parking lot. Dad accelerated once we were on the main highway, and got to the house in no time.

I trudged up the stairs to start on my homework. Throwing my book bag to the side, I pulled out my laptop and waited it to turn on. When the machine finished loading, I decided to play video games before going into intense studying. _Hey, I just finished first day of school, I want a break_. I smiled as my favorite game loaded and before I knew it, I had to start on my homework.

I groaned as I started a new subject, luckily for me, I had studied most of the material we were learning this year in _all_ my classes. The only reason I was taking them again was because the stupid school wouldn't let me go to the next level up. Forks was really pissing me off.

After I finished my homework, I decided to let Rose and possibly mom in on the "Play with the minds of boys" plan. I knew Rose and Alice would be game, but I was not so sure about mom. But I called her into my room none the less. With all of us girls, excluding Esme, I voiced out my plan. Rose and Alice were hyped about it, but mom was skeptical as I thought she'd be. After much failed and retried attempts at persuasion, we finally got her to say yes when she realized we wouldn't let it drop until she said yes.

We decided to get ready for this today, since tomorrow was Friday. For some reason we decided to start the new year in the middle of the week, not sure why. So of course, we decided to go shopping for the necessary supplies. Since we only needed one outfit each, it took us no longer than an hour and a half to buy our clothing.

We got home when it was time to eat for the humans, and Teddy and I began to feed ourselves. After dinner I spent extra long in the shower, and went to sleep even though it was about nine thirty. I slept for eight hours before Alice decided to wake me up. I yelled at Alice for waking me up at "five freaking' thirty!" but, she didn't listen to me. Before I knew it, I was in the bathroom told to get ready for school. I 

brushed my teeth and put on light makeup, seeing how I was going to get wet anyway. Walking back into my room, I went into my walk in closet to find the outfit I had bought yesterday. I grabbed my black skinny jeans, and dark blue tank and began to get dressed, I then slipped on my new low-top leather converse. I was not breaking the dress-code, so I knew I could dress this way. Alice then came in her outfit and did magic with my hair: somehow she put it in a perfect ponytail. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:15, time for school. I grabbed my non-bulky motorcycle jacket, my biking gloves, and black motorcycle helmet with the shade-shield in place.

With my jacket and backpack on, I revved my silver Suzuki bike, and sped off to school. We girls were going to take our different flashy cars today, to get the boys interested. _This is going to be fun_.

Teddy POV—

I woke up to a loud banging on my door. _Damn, I liked that dream! Ariel and I just staring into each other's eyes, knowing there was something between us._

"Go away Alice!" I yelled.

"No!" she responded. "It's almost 7: you've got to get ready for school!"

"I don't wanna go," I whined.

"Fine then, I'll just get Emmett," she said with a smile in her voice.

I hopped out of bed when she mentioned Emmett. He likes to use different methods to wake me up and, quite frankly, I was scared of them. I went through my dresser finding a cleanish shirt and jeans to wear. I pulled my clothes on and put a belt through my jeans so it looked like I at least _tried_ to keep my pants from sliding down a little. I ran into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my messy brown hair. _Perfect_.

When I stepped outside, I saw my aunts, sister, and…mom? , wearing outfits that would grab any boy's attention. I shook my head, realizing I was staring at my relatives. _Gross_. Of course Emmett, jasper, and dad had these faces that told me they wanted to skip school, and well, yeah. I was surprised to see Ellie in her motorcycling gear, since mom and dad rarely ever let us use our own means of transportation. Apparently today was an exception. Us manly men climbed into the Volvo, and made it to school fairly quickly.

Ellie POV—

It began to drizzle on my way to school, but that was perfect, it would just add to the effect. I pulled into the school parking lot to see that I was one of the first people there, _yes_. This is just what I needed; everyone will see my kickass bike and wonder whose it is, then I'll ride away on it. I stowed my 

unnecessary books for the beginning of school, along with my helmet and jacket and gloves. I decided to wait outside until it was time to go in for class. When the warning bell finally rang, I walked into class. This time, I welcomed the gawks, stares, and glares coming my way. Smiling to myself, I sat down. There was the boy again. I still had no idea who it was, but I wanted to know. The bell rang signaling class before I could introduce myself. That's when the teacher walked in with a video and popped it into the DVD player. I tore out a piece of paper from my notebook, and began to write a note.

_Ellie, -mystery boy-_

_hey, we haven't intro'ed ourselves yet. I'm Eleanor, but call me Elli. _

_-Nice to meet you Ellie, I'm Hayden btw-_

_well, hello. Some reason, you seem very familiar. Have we met? _

_-if we have, then I honestly can't remember. Teach coming, should probably stop-_

I nodded in agreement when I read the last part. I didn't get to know him, or find out why he seems so familiar. I played with my bronze ponytail for the rest of the video, not paying attention, having already watched it. Finally the bell rang, and the rest of the school day progressed as boring as it did yesterday. Well that is except for all the chatter about the awesome vehicles out in the lot. Grinning, I made my way to second period.

Hayden POV—

Holy crap, was this girl really talking to me? She was stunning, and I couldn't start a conversation. I made up some lame excuse saying that the teacher was looking, I wasn't lying, but I couldn't think of anything good to say. I felt really stupid afterwards. Instead, I spent the rest of the class thinking about the nice silver bike out in the lot. I wondered who it belonged to, probably one of the new guys here. _Lucky bastards_, I thought. Then I thought of Ellie and I on the bike, in the rain. Doing…stuff. I instantly felt bad at my sudden hormonal thoughts when my pants got a little snug (A/N: Haha, I really don't know what really happens, it's just what I've heard) and I had to think of something that would counter it. _One long year, coming right up._

* * *

A/N: I'll answer your questions for one simple thing in return. Reviews! :D

ok, so questions. No, Teddy and Ellie are not vamps. And you all will find out if they do ever become vamps. later in the story. And "overly mildly surprised" means, a little over mildly surprised. It's a term i use with my friends for some odd reason. lol.


	4. Gossip

A/N: Hehe, sorry for taking so long.

Disclaimer: I don't bloody own _Twilight_.

* * *

Ellie POV—

I loved the talk about my bike in the parking lot. I was pretty sure everyone thought it was one of my uncle's, but only my family knew who it belonged to. My morning classes passed as any other class would: boring as hell. I walked into the cafeteria to meet my family at the table. My dad looked a little grossed out for some reason.

"Hey, dad, something wrong?"

"Just the disgusting, hormonal thoughts from all the boys." He shuttered as he said this.

"Is that what's also bothering jasper?" he nodded his reply. "Are you going to tell me who they are thinking about?"

"All four of you girls." His body stiffened as he said this. "I'm fine when it comes to Alice and Rose, but not when it comes to wife and daughter."

"Can I ask what they are thinking?"

"I can, but you'd be rather disgusted," he replied.

"Edward," I had to use his real name since there was a human walking by. "I think I can handle it."

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get nightmares tonight." I just stared at him expectant. "You know what? On second thought, I'm not going to tell you. Maybe I'll tell your mother, but I get to do everything those—"

"Okay, dad, never mind. I really don't want to hear about your sex life with mom." _Gross_.

Just then, Teddy walked up to our table, along with the rest of the girls in my family. As I looked around the room, I noticed every pair of eyes was on our table, like they were expecting something from us. I turned to dad and raised an eyebrow. He just shook his head and mouthed "later."I knew he was never going to tell me, so I let the subject drop, I really did not want to know.

Lunch was something different. There were the few brave students who would come up to our table and try to start a conversation, but it always ended with someone saying "no, they will not give you their number or go on a date with you." I laughed when ever I heard the rejection, and got glares from the pathetic human.

When lunch was over, Alice and I went to PE. After we walked out of the dressing room, we were surrounded by the boys. Alice and I darted away from all of them, and walked to the gym. After we sat down, we were told the baseball unit was over and football was starting. Just like yesterday, there were groans and yeses coming from behind me. Again, we split up into the two groups. And again, Alice and I were the only girls in the advanced group. Unfortunately, it was flag football, so there was not tackling. Alice and I split ourselves to make the teams even. When the game ended, it was tied. Alice and I were 

the only people who scored in this game. It was kind of pathetic to know that the boys wanted to impress us, only to be owned by us girls.

Alice and I went our separate ways after the bell, and I walked into French. I got gawks again; it was really beginning to get annoying until I remembered why I got extra stares today. I couldn't wait until class was finally over. The teacher droned on and on about French I already knew. It was really terrible to transfer from an advanced school to a basic school. I would have been in AP classes at my old school, but here I'm in normal; it was so annoying.

I silently thanked god when the bell rang, and went to my locker. I slipped into my jacket and pulled on my gloves on my way to my bike. I had to walk through the throng of people surrounding my motorcycle to finally sit on it. I put my key into the ignition and pulled up the kickstand. Everyone laughed at me when they saw me sitting on the bike, so I put on my helmet. Then I only got a few snickers, until I revved the engine. Everyone cleared a path as I pulled out of my space, and sped off towards home.

Teddy POV—

The amount of gossip in this school was amazing. It was like all these people had no lives, even the guys gossiped. The buzz around school was about the "Cullen Girls." Of course, it was technically the Cullen girls and Hale girl, but I didn't bother correcting anyone. All throughout the day I saw the lustful looks the boys had whenever they saw my family. And the girls just glared at my sister, aunts and mother. Not only did I hear about the "hot chicks" of our school, but the "sweet cars" out in the lot were also the center of attention. Nobody knew it was my sister who liked to ride a motorcycle; she probably got that from mom. At lunch, dad looked really uncomfortable. I understood why, the gawks were directed at my mother and sister. I still could not get over the fact that boys like my mother; I was fine with my sister, just not my mom.

To be truthful, I did not care much about the gawking today. Any other day I would have cared, but today I was anxious to get to physics. I wanted to see Ariel, no one but Ariel held my attention that much. Despite my lack of dating expertise, I knew I would somehow get Ariel to go out with me. On my way to class, I was stopped a couple times by some random girls I did not know, yet they knew my name, to ask if "I needed help around town." For some reason, I was polite and kindly declined. I finally made it to class, unscathed, just as the warning bell rang. Thankfully Ariel was already there; I sat and struck up a conversation. We talked about music, movies, and books we both liked and hated. Luckily today the teacher decided to let us work on all our homework today, something about a meeting came up, so we could get away with our chatter. In the end I asked her if she wanted to come over to my house today to meet my "sisters" after school, she graciously accepted my offer when the bell signaled class was over. I told her to meet me in front of the office after school so I can take her to our mansion. Needless to say, I was hyped about this afternoon.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. :D Tell me if you have any ideas for what I should write, input from my fellow _Twilight_ readers would be wonderful. :D


End file.
